Back to Hogwarts
by Crazy4wood
Summary: During the train ride back to Hogwarts for their eighth year, Hermione finds herself riding more than just the train.


**Hello, Lovelies! Here is a little Drabble I wrote for an image from the amazing LastBornSLytherin! I hope you enjoy and if you want to view her work, click on the link in my Profile.**

 **As always I only own my imagination andMr. T Feltz (Yeah I only can dream)**

* * *

They hadn't been able to see each other all summer, her vacation schedule was keeping them apart. Hermione leaned against the brick wall of Platform 9 3/4 looking for a familiar head of blond hair. She had missed Draco all summer and was thankful her friends chose not to return to their eighth year. "Where is he?"

Draco walked to the platform and looked around, noticing Hermione before smirking. He had come alone of course, with both parents being in Azkaban. The house had been empty aside from Draco and the house elf, he missed her. They had been together since sixth year and now could finally be together in public. "Hermione," He called to her as he walked closer.

"Draco, what took you so long? I was about to board the train without you." Hermione smirked and looked him over.

"Well I had to visit mum first, she said that she wants to know how people react to us being together in public." Draco laced fingers with her and leant into her closer, "I plan to make it up to you on the train."

Hermione grinned and leaned up kissing him quickly, "Let's go get on the train, I saw Luna and Neville get on ten minutes ago."

Holding Hermione's hand, Draco walked with her to the train. They found an empty compartment and sat down in it before closing the curtains. "Did you have fun in Paris? Mum said you visited her before you left, that you had talked to her about me."

"I only asked about something not that important; she said that she was proud of us for staying together." Hermione laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder, "I let her know you were stuck with me."

Draco locked the compartment door and smirked before walking back towards Hermione. "Since I finally have you all to myself, I have to make it up to you that I made you wait." He sat down next to her and pulled her onto his lap, "You are so beautiful."

Hermione ran her hands through his hair and blush crept up her neck, "Oh and how are you going to do that?" She bit her lip and wiggled on his lap.

"Hermione, you know what happens when you start something," Draco growled and put his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer to him. "When I want something, I always get it." He pushed her dress up her legs and slowly dragged his fingers up her thighs.

"Well you don't look good in that shirt, I think you need to take it off." She smirked and lifted the shirt over his head. "That's better, my sexy boyfriend." Hermione ran her finger along his chest and grinned.

Draco took a deep breath as he unbuttoned her dress and pushed it open, her green laced bra coming into his view. "I missed this view love, not seeing you that long was killing me." He placed his hands on her back and pulled her into an urgent kiss. Their hands started to roam as they heard a knock on the door and ignored it. Their bodies were reacting to the sensation of being so close again.

"Draco put up a silencing spell. My wand is too far away." Hermione groaned as he thrust his hips up and ground into her. The last time they had been together was after the battle, that was too long in both of their books.

"There love, be as loud as you want. I am going to be taking you scream my name over and over again." Draco smirked as he kissed her hungrily and laid her back on the seat. Slowly removing her knickers with his teeth, he kissed along the inside of her thigh and made his way to her welcoming lips. His tongue was licking her slit and making her moan loudly.

Hermione ran her nails along his back as he sucked and licked her wet pussy, making her scream his name as she came vigorously in his mouth. "Draco," She pulled him up and kissed him as she tasted herself on his lips.

"Now it's my turn, Hermione, let me make love to you." Draco kissed her neck and bit gently as she squirmed under him. "I love you, Hermione."

Hermione moaned as she felt him slide his hard cock inside her warm core, the filling of him filling her was enough to make her stomach tingle. "Yes Draco, I need you."

Draco pulled out before thrusting back inside her and groaning as her pussy clamped around his cock. "You feel so fucking tight." He started to thrust in and out, making her whither under him and scream his name as she came again but pulling him with her as she did. The feeling of her pussy milking him of his seed pulled him over the edge; he shot his seed deep inside Hermione. "Fuck Hermione."

"Draco, that was incredible. I missed you so much. I love you too." Hermione sighed content as they felt the train slowing down and sat up. "Welcome back to Hogwarts, Draco." She smirked and stood up cleaning herself off and getting dressed.

"If I get this kind of welcome every time, I will go home over every break." Draco grinned and stood up pulling Hermione into a kiss before getting dressed.


End file.
